<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【纬钧】真心话大冒险 by Still_Hungry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575639">【纬钧】真心话大冒险</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry'>Still_Hungry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RPS, 纬钧</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:33:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>合宿小故事｜纬钧地下恋爱｜蒲郭公开恋爱｜九明双向暗恋｜主纬钧｜微量蒲郭九明</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>周峻纬/齐思钧</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【纬钧】真心话大冒险</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PD：“接下来的活动是非常振奋人心的，当当！真心话大冒险！”</p><p>“切～～”五个人异口同声，还剩一个蒲熠星在原地挂机。</p><p>“都什么年代了还玩真心话大冒险啊？”唐•只活一天•JOJO首先发话。</p><p>“这个游戏有BUG，就是无法判断说的是不是真心话。”理智派选手郭文韬也表示了对这个游戏的不屑。</p><p>蒲熠星还在原地挂机。</p><p>PD小姐姐面无表情：“不爱也要玩哦，而且对于文韬提出的点我们也有想到，所以我们准备了测谎仪。”从身后掏出一个电击测谎仪，“如果说谎的话就会被电。”</p><p>五个人看着这个看起来完全不可靠的测谎仪集体陷入沉默，蒲熠星依然在原地挂机。虽然大家都不情不愿，但归根结底这个游戏还是按照既定的台本开始了。游戏规则是六个人玩叠叠乐，让叠叠乐塌了的那个人要选择真心话还是大冒险，再抽签看是什么任务。</p><p>第一个中招的是齐思钧，他无奈的走到大冒险的抽签桶中，抽了一个念了出来：“大声念出一篇你和在座的其中一位CP的CP文。”</p><p>“哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦。”</p><p>齐思钧看到大冒险的内容的时候就脸红了，继而脸红着问“选哪个CP啊随便选吗？”</p><p>一回头对上了周峻纬明晃晃的眼神，那眼神明明白白说着：“你敢不选纬钧你就死定了哦。”</p><p>齐思钧咽了一口唾沫，再次转向工作人员说：“我选纬钧。”小助理听闻此言立刻拿来了手机，界面上是早就打开好的LOFTER纬钧tag区。</p><p>齐思钧看着手脚麻利的小助理还有嘴角偷偷上扬的工作人员们忍不住说：“你们……是不是早就挖了坑准备给我跳呢？”</p><p>“愿赌服输！”蒲熠星在下面起哄，仿佛刚刚那个原地挂机的人和他毫无关系。</p><p>行吧。齐思钧随手点开了一篇名为《谢师宴》的文章。老师✖️学生？应该是那种温情校园师生恋吧。就它了。</p><p>错就错在齐思钧没有认真了解过同人文，不知道反着的R代表什么，更没意识到链中链意味着什么，等到他真的读起来的时候脸色瞬间从刚刚的微红变成了大片大片的深红色。</p><p>“周峻纬是他的班长，是一个漂亮又聪明的孩子。他真的很好看，浓眉大眼的。齐思钧心里一边嫌弃自己俗气的形容词……<br/>
……<br/>
等齐思钧再次醒来是被吻醒的，他感觉到那人小心翼翼的。是谁？他的眼睛睁不开，但是他闻到了清新的洗衣液的味道……”</p><p>“不行了我不能念了。”齐思钧番茄本茄抬起头说道。</p><p>“你还没念完啊？”邵明明没有看出来发生了什么，还期待着下文。</p><p>还是蒲熠星先看出了端倪：“这个继续念怕不是不能播哦。”</p><p>在哄笑中手机被唐九洲抢了过去，大家开始传阅了起来，齐思钧无力的看了一眼周峻纬，没想到那人也一副兴致勃勃的样子凑了过去看。完了，齐思钧心里想。自己可真是被非洲酋长亲吻过的手，先是让叠叠乐坍塌，选择大冒险之后抽中了这样的大冒险，最后选的CP文还是个开车文。</p><p>齐思钧无奈的看着他们边看边发出哦哦哦哦哦哦的声音，视线还是被周峻纬吸引，他浅浅地笑着，脸上也有些许红晕。如果他们真的做了文中的事，会怎么样，想到这齐思钧不敢想了，手握拳放在鼻子下做掩饰，别过头去。现在还在录制中，下身要是突然起反应可不是什么好事。</p><p>PD小姐姐们看了一眼齐思钧选的文章全部笑翻：“可以啊齐思钧，手气不错。”齐思钧已经完全不想说话。事出有因，工作人员也不为难他，于是他的大冒险终于结束了。</p><p>回到座位上，周峻纬偷偷的在他背上摸了一把，像是安慰，又像是挑逗。肯定是自己刚刚看了不该看的东西脑子不好了，齐思钧红着脸想。</p><p>游戏继续。下一个让叠叠乐倒下的人，还正巧，是周峻纬。吸收了齐思钧的教训，周峻纬深吸一口气，走向真心话的抽签桶。“上一次和别人亲吻是什么时候？”</p><p>“哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦。”</p><p>“上道具！”工作人员将简陋的测谎仪搬了上来。</p><p>周峻纬沉吟了一会，说：“上周五？”</p><p>“哔哔哔！”他手被电了一下。</p><p>“啊！”周峻纬被吓了一跳，抽出了手，转身就向齐思钧撒娇“好痛哦……”齐思钧给了他一个“你再好好想想”的眼神。</p><p>“重来重来。”周峻纬又把手放了回去。</p><p>“我想起来了！昨天晚上！”这次肯定对，周峻纬胸有成竹势在必得。</p><p>“哔哔哔！”他手又被狠狠的电了一下。</p><p>“诶！你们这个机器是不是有问题哦！”周围笑成一片。齐思钧也笑了，不管是机器真的这么神奇，还是歪打正着，周峻纬说的确实不对。</p><p>“我来试一下，”理智实践派郭文韬“绝知此事要躬行”，把手放了上去，思考了一会，说：“天是蓝色的。”测谎仪没有响。</p><p>“我数学很好。”</p><p>“我爱吃小龙虾。”</p><p>“我喜欢蒲熠星。”</p><p>“我今天穿了牛仔裤。”</p><p>测谎仪一声都没响。</p><p>“等下！现在都流行把狗骗进来杀掉吗！”邵明明首先发现这一连串陈述句中混进了奇怪的玩意儿。</p><p>“啊！欺负我们单身狗吗！”唐九洲发出哀嚎顺便神不知鬼不觉，心怀鬼胎的抱住了邵明明做抱头痛哭状。</p><p>“这个测谎仪还挺准。”郭文韬面不改色的得出了结论。</p><p>看着手被困在测谎仪上的周峻纬，齐思钧是在不忍看他犯难，正准备打圆场说算了，突然被拉住，紧接着一个吻落了下来。周峻纬在所有人面前吻了他。</p><p>趁所有人都没有反应过来的时候，周峻纬说：“我上一次和别人亲吻是刚刚。”测谎仪这次安静的像只乌龟。</p><p>齐思钧率先反应了过来，捂住嘴害羞又不知所措。</p><p>“啊？什么情况，啊啊啊啊？cutcutcut。”导演紧急叫停。“你们？在一起啦？”导演大胆猜测。</p><p>“是的。”周峻纬表面坦坦荡荡，但是脸上的红晕出卖了他。</p><p>“啊这样，那你们打算公开吗，不打算的话我就安排剪辑老师把这段剪了。”</p><p>周峻纬用征求意见的眼神看向齐思钧，齐思钧深吸一口气：“要不，我们也公开吧。”他和周峻纬也并不是不想公开，只是一直没有找到合适的时机，既然现在这个时机出现了岂有不好好把握的道理。</p><p>录制结束，齐思钧发现录制组已经把他房间中的单人床换成了双人床，心中已经有了猜测，一回头看到了正巧进门的周峻纬。</p><p>“录制组也太贴心了吧。”齐思钧害羞的笑笑，迎接上周峻纬热烈地吻。公开是真的爽，他们在亲吻之中达成了共识。</p><p>“齐老师。”周峻纬故意调戏那人。</p><p>这个称呼一出来齐思钧脸更烫了：“你别闹。”</p><p>“想不想试一下那篇文章里说的事。”</p><p>“啊啊啊啊啊。”齐思钧红着脸落荒而逃。</p><p>周峻纬在他背后被他可爱得心颤，忍不住笑了出来。</p><p>一个月之后，真心话大冒险这一期播出，播出不超过五分钟超话瞬间过年。当事人也双双上线回应。</p><p>@JZ周峻纬：论周峻纬怎么证明自己是真的没“说谎”@齐思钧</p><p>@齐思钧：可是你确实是说谎了啊。</p><p>周峻纬不解，最后忍不住还是私下跑去问齐思钧这是怎么回事。</p><p>齐思钧笑笑回答道：“上一次亲吻明明是那一天早上。我早起练发音，所以起的比较早，那时候大家都还没起床，我看着睡梦中的你太好看，忍不住偷偷亲了他一口。这个吻看来你是真的不知道啊。”</p><p>周峻纬面带笑意：“好啊你，居然偷亲我，我要偷十倍回来。”</p><p>两个人相视一笑，内心都忍不住感概，能和他相遇，能和他在一起，是多幸运的一件事情啊。</p><p>End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>